the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy
Were you looking for Freddy's counterparts Golden Freddy or Shadow Golden Freddy? TRTF2= = Appearance = ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Freddy looks similar to his design in the FNAF series, but appears to have a rusty endoskeleton and seemingly different texture on his suit. = Behavior = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage. He will then go to Party Room 1, then later come to the hallway in The Office. Freddy will kill the player if the mask isn't worn in time. He'll also kill you if the power goes out. = Location= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- He'll begin on the Show Stage, along with Bonnie and Chica. = Audio = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- = Trivia = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Like the first game of The Return to Freddy's 1, and the first game of Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy will laugh when he moves. *BFPflims424 found the textures of Freddy, and the same with the other animatronics in the series, on Cgtextures.com. *Freddy is one of the two characters in the game to have a tune played, the other being the Puppet. |-|TRTF3= = Appearance = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Freddy's model is similar his model from The Return to Freddy's 2, only with a rustier endoskeleton and darker fur, along with some loose wires. = Behavior = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Freddy will begin moving starting on Night 2. Freddy will begin on CAM 11, then CAM 05, CAM 06, CAM 07, CAM 03, and finally, CAM 02. = Location = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- = Audio = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- = Trivia = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-|TRTF4= Freddy returns in The Return to Freddy's 4 = Appearance = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Freddy uses a completely new model from the previous two games, bearing a heavy resemblance to his appearance in FNAF 2. His coverings are faded and possibly burned, with a few rips on his body and a few wires sticking out. He seems to also have a droopy right eyelid. Also his fur seems to be a bit burnt or darker, If you look closer at his fur it may appear to be light black or grey or maybe not. Also he will be in TRTF Remastered and he will pretty much appear as a hybird. |-|TRTF:R= Freddy will be back in The Return to Freddy's Remastered with a new model. |-|Gallery= = Gallery = ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 650.png|1st menu frame. 653.png|2nd menu frame. 651.png|3rd menu frame. 652.png|4th menu frame. 818.png|TRTF2 Custom Night icon. 3SH3RyZ.jpg|Freddy in the old TRTF2 Icon. TRTF2 Icon.jpg|Freddy in the TRTF2 Icon freddytrtf4.png|Freddy in the TRTF4 "Nightmare Fuel" menu output_Ta2eSW.gif|Freddy's The Return to Freddy´s 4 jumpscare 796.png|Freddys TRTF3 custom night icon Hybrid.jpg|Freddy as he appears in The Return to Freddy's Remastered FNAF2OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare from the old version of Return to Freddy's, it is the same as his FNAF 2 jumpscare. Freddy fazbear.jpg|freddy in cam 3 trtf 4 Freddycam6.png|freddy in camera 6 trtf4 Freddycam5trtf4.png|freddy in cam 5. Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:The Return to Freddy's 2 Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Characters immune to the Locker Category:Canon Animatronics Category:The Return to Freddy's 1